Leaving Him
by Lily.L.Potter
Summary: this story is being discontinued.
1. The row

"Hermione! Don't do this! Please!" cried Ron.

"Move. Now." snarled Hermione gripping her wand.

"No."

"Move or I'll hex you."

Knowing how fast she is and how many hexes and jinxes she knew, Ron moved.

Hermione stormed into the small bedroom of their flat.

"Mione. Please. It wasn't me!" Ron pleaded.

"Right! Like I'm going to believe you?" said Hermione who was now shoving everything of she owned that she could find into her small beaded handbag.

"I don't know what you saw but that wasn't me with Lavender Brown."

"Whatever."

Hermione left the room with Ron at her heels. She went into her study and crammed book after book into her handbag. Finally she closed her bag. Hermione walked to the front door, opened it, and turned to face Ron.

"Goodbye, Ronald." She said taking off her engagement ring and putting it on the table near the door.

"Hermione, please! D, d, d, don't leave m, m, me!"

And with that she closed the door. Ron, who was sobbing, ran to the door, flung it open expecting to find Hermione there say "April Fool's!" But she was gone. Ron cried the hardest he had ever cried. More than when he cried about Fred. More than he cried about anything.

…

Hermione Granger appartted to the front door of number 12 Grimmwald Place, home to Harry, Ginny, and their newborn son, James.

Knocking on the door, Hermione sobbed "Harry! Ginny! Please open up!"

"SHHH, Mione. James is napping. Harry is too in fact! Hermione, what's wrong?"

said Ginny opening the door.

"Can I come in? " asked Hermione tears pouring from her eyes.

"Yes! Of course!"

Hermione stepped inside. The Potters had decided to paint the walls. It made Grimmwald Place more inviting. Ginny led Hermione into the drawing room.

"Kreacher!" Ginny called.

With a pop a small house elf with a snout like nose appeared in the drawing room.

"Mistress Potter called?" wheezed the old elf.

"Make some tea please."

"As Mistress Potter wishes. Kreacher will make the tea."

With another pop , Kreacher was gone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I, I, I, I left R, R, R, Ron!" sobbed Hermione "I,I was s,s,shopping in D,Diagon Alley and I s, saw L,L,Lavender B,B,Brown s,s,snogging h,h,him!"

"That bastard! You should be mad! Not crying!"

"H,He was crying when I left."

"Why I atta bat-bogey hex him now!"

Ginny got up ready to appartted when Hermione screamed "NO!"

Confused, Ginny sat down.

"Why not?"

"It's just not worth it, Gin."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" yelled a voice from the doorway.

"Harry! Hermione came for tea. Isn't that lovely?" Ginny lied.

Sure enough there stood Harry, green eyes groggy, his mass of black hair messier than ever before. His glasses were lopsided like he had slept with them on.

"Sure. Right! Hermione, why are you really here?" he asked.

"Later!" hissed Ginny.

Then knocking came from the hall and a muffled voice was heard saying "Harry! Open the door! It's me, Ron!"


	2. The guestroom

Hermione immediately stopped sobbing though tear were still falling from her eyes. She grabbed her bag and then Ginny's wrist and hissed to Harry "Lie if he asks if I'm here. Lie!"

"Harry? You there?" came Ron's voice.

Hermione went upstairs as fast as she could without making a sound. Dragging Ginny behind her, she went all the way to the guestroom and shut the door. Breathing heavily, she sat down on the bed. Ginny look impatiently at the door. Hermione thought she look like she was ready to kill Ron. Crying was heard from the hall.

"I'll be back okay?" Ginny said leaving the room. "Harry! I've got him!"

"Good, Gin!" came Harry's voice.

Hermione opened her bag quietly and unpacked all of her things. Then sat on the bed waiting for Ginny. Then the door open to reveal not Ginny , but Harry looking tired.

"I told him you came by and left without telling us where you were going." he said. "When I opened the door, that was the first thing he asked me."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Now. Tell me why you are crying , why you are here, and why Ron was here asking where you were? Have you had a row? He said that you left your flat with all of your stuff."

"I saw him snogging Lavender Brown in Diagon Alley today. "

"Mione!"

Harry gave her a tight brotherly bear hug.

"Harry! Stop or you'll suffocate me!"

"Sorry. You listen to me okay? You can stay here as long as you need. As long as you need."

"As long as you help with this little monster!" said Ginny who was standing in the door way holding James.

"Yes! Of course!" said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Mione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"We want you and umm… him to be James's godparents. I asked him downstairs right before he left."

Hermione did not look the way Harry thought she would.

"Thought so!"

"Huh?"

"Yes. Seeing as we are your best friends…"

"I told you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well, Ron was!"

Harry nervously looked at Hermione.

"Harry. You can say his name." she said.

"Yeah, well."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Want to hold James?" Ginny asked

"Yes!" squealed Hermione .

Ginny handed James to Hermione.

"His middle name is Sirius." said Harry.

"Lovely! It's perfect." said Hermione quietly. " Hey there, Potter! You know you've got a lot to live up to. Because your father is the boy who lived! Isn't that great?"

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other and then started roaring with laughter.

"What?" asked Hermione looking puzzled.

"We just never thought that you'd do that!" said Harry gasping for breath.

"Yeah! It's so unlike you!" giggled Ginny.

Hermione frowned.

"I can be gentle if I want."

"Sorry, Sorry!" said Harry and Ginny.

Hermione handed James to Harry.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She said

"Ok!" said Harry.

"We'll call you when dinner its ready." Said Ginny shutting the door.

Hermione plopped back onto the bed after shutting the door. Crawling under the covers, she stared at the ceiling. Did I do the right thing, leaving him?, she thought. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. The Burrow

"Mum?" Ron was saying while knocking on the door of his childhood home, the Burrow.

The door opened to reveal a short, plump woman with red hair.

"Ronnie, dear, what are you doing …." her question was cut off by Ron.

"Can I come in? Please? "

"Yes! Of course!"

Ron stepped into the Burrow. He walked over to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you better explain why you are here or I will kick you out of the house."

"It's Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She left me."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to faint. She quickly sat down.

"Why did she leave you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You haven't had a row? Have you?"

"No… Well sort of."

"Explain."

"Well, she came home from Diagon Alley and told me she was very surprised to see that I was home. I asked her why. So, she told me. Then she staring yelling and screaming and said she was leaving. So, she left."

"Oh, Ron!"

got up and hugged her youngest son tightly.. When she released him, she asked "Wait. What did she tell you?"

"She told me that, that, that…."

Ron started sobbing. Mrs. Weasley held her son tightly again.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Ronnie." She was whispered while patting him gently on the head. " Go upstairs and have a lie in. It's all going to be okay."

…

"Do you think it worked, Cormac?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Yes. Once we know that they are done for good. Hermione will be mine!" said Cormac Mclaggen triumphly.

"And Ron will be mine."

"Yes, but of course."

"Cormac?"

"What is it, Lavender?"

"I was wondering how you got Ron's hair for the poly-juice potion."

"Oh, well summoning charm. Pointed my wand at him during work and wah lah!

Weasley's hairs."

"Oh."

Hermione woke up with a start. What the bloody hell was that?

"HARRY!" she yelled.


	4. An

A/N:

To all who loved Leaving Him,

I have decided to deleted this story.

I'm lost. I have writer's block that can't be cured. I got into a story that I can't figure out how to write. If any one wants to recreate this story, I give you permission. I shall delete the story in one week. I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Lily


End file.
